


Licking Wounds

by Lopilops



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut, plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopilops/pseuds/Lopilops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days after Allison's death Scott and Isaac were in Scott's room fighting but it ended with something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Licking Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> First time for smut? What cha think? Should I rate it as mature or explicit?

Scott and Isaac started with a fight and blamed each other who's fault it was that Allison was gone. They were on the floor and he was on top of Scott. He kissed Scott and bit the alphas lips. Scotts eyes glowed a shinning red and pushed him away. Isaac stood up and tears were about to fall from his eyes.

Scott approached him. Isaacs guard was down and he waited for Scott's fist. He didn't expect a kiss and It didn't last long before they were naked on the bed . Scott was on top of him . Scott spread his legs and entered him. It was Scott's red eyes he couldn't refuse. The bed creak and Isaac felt Scott's warm tongue . Their moans echoed around the room and their sweat covered their body.

It was Isaac's first time with another man. His mind was full of Allison and she had to disappear even just for a second for the misery to go away. ' He feels the same ,' he thought. Scott went faster but he stopped Scott. " Lie down, " said Isaac. They flipped and Isaac sat down on top of Scott. Scott sat up and held him. Being rubbed on Scott's hard belly made his mind blank. His hips went faster and Scott rammed harder. Scott kissed him and hugged him tighter . He felt Scott release inside him and he came on Scott's abs. The smell of sweat and semen mixed and filled the room. They stayed in that position awhile but it didn't take long before Scott was ready to have another go. 

That night Isaac slept like a log and he was half asleep when Scott stood up. " I love you . . . " Scott murmured and left the room . After that day , Allison wasn't the only one in Isaacs mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated. And be harsh with the criticism just back it up with what are my faults . So I can spot my flaws.


End file.
